Vuelta de hoja
by WienGirl
Summary: Milo no puede olvidar a Camus sin embargo la repentina aparición de Kanon le planteará otro rumbo diferente a su corazón.
1. Una noche en la opera

Vuelta de hoja

.

.

**1**

**Una noche en la opera**

.

"_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!  
Mais, si je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!"_ — Carmen.

.

.

_Santuario de Athena, Grecia._

.

Aún conservaba aquella vieja fotografía, la tenía colgada en el mismo lugar en su pared, no se sentía capaz de quitarla de ahí y guardarla o bien tirarla. Era un objeto muy preciado para él y la contemplaba largo rato siempre que podía evocando su recuerdo.

—Camus… —suspiraba mientras la miraba detenidamente por tercera vez en el día antes de volverla a poner en la pared— Ya paso un tiempo pero aun te tengo vivo en mi memoria, como si nunca te hubieras ido. Que tonto, todavía creo que volverás —No pudo evitar que la pena le embriagara el corazón después de todo no solo había sido su mejor amigo también el amor de su vida y ahora ya no estaba ni estaría jamás, ¿qué podía hacer? Sin Camus en su vida nada tenía sentido.

No era solo un romance de hacía poco tiempo, no. Aquel fue un amor que duro años y años desde que se conocieron; pasaron de ser simples mejores amigos a tener una relación estable y apasionada. Milo había pasado gran parte de su vida al lado del Santo de Acuario y el que las circunstancias se lo arrebataran así, de la nada no lo consideraba justo.

Y más porque no pudo despedirse de él.

Recargó la cabeza en la pared dejando que la tristeza lo invadiera y las lágrimas furiosas salieran a mares de sus ojos. No le podían pedir que diera la vuelta a la página a una vida al lado de una persona, no le podían pedir que enterrara su recuerdo como sepultó su cuerpo en el cementerio, no le podían pedir que lo olvidará de la noche a la mañana; ya había pasado algún tiempo desde su muerte pero su recuerdo seguía fresco como el ambiente a su alrededor.

—No me pueden exigir que te olvide, nada hará que te olvide —observó la fotografía una vez más, la dejaría fija en su sitio y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Nada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación, Milo suspiró con fastidio odiaba que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos especialmente cuando estaba pensando en el difunto Camus de Acuario pero abrió sin tardanzas ya que seguramente se trataría de una petición de la diosa.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa, Señor —dijo uno de los mensajeros que lo miraba intimidado—. La diosa Athena desea verlo cuando antes en sus aposentos, me ha dicho que le indicara que vaya cuanto antes.

—Bien pues, no la hagamos esperar. Vamos —no dijo más y cerró la puerta de su habitación en la octava casa, una audiencia con la diosa era lo que necesitaba para despejar la mente y no pensar más en el pasado; en su doloroso pasado.

La diosa había asumido el control del Santuario desde hacía algunas semanas luego de su retorno del palacio del mar, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa ya que no se imaginaban que algún día volvería al Santuario y menos para asumir el control del mismo. Los santos de oro restantes en las doce casas estaban encantados de tenerla ahí, su deber puesto que era su deber protegerla y a la paz en la Tierra y con ella ahí las cosas parecían ser más fáciles.

Milo atravesó las doce casas sin problemas ya que no había nadie resguardando los templos de Sagitario a Piscis, todos esos colegas yacían bajo tierra pero sintió una presión en el pecho cuando paso por el acuario, la ausencia de Camus era demasiado pesada para él.

Cuando llego a la Sala de Audiencias, en los aposentos del Patriarca, se encontró con Athena de pie frente al trono caminando en círculos mientras leía un papel una y otra vez; parecía no haber notado que el caballero escorpión estaba haciendo una reverencia desde hacía un momento.

No parecía reparar en él así que no tuvo más remedio que alzar la voz.

— ¿Me mandó llamar?

—Ah, Milo. Perdona, no te escuché entrar —dijo ella algo apenada pero sin quitar los ojos del papel.

— ¿A qué debo su llamado? —pregunto con toda cortesía pero neutralmente.

—Hay algo importante que te tengo que pedir Milo, acabo de recibir una invitación de parte del Señor Julián Solo.

— ¿Julián Solo, el de la familia millonaria del sur de la ciudad? —dijo Milo con algo de duda en la voz, extrañado porque conociera a la diosa en persona— ¿Qué tipo de invitación es? Si me permite la pregunta.

—Es una salida para arreglar un cierre de negocios, cosas de empresarios. Pero mi mayordomo se encuentra atendiendo otros pendientes en oriente. Te mandé llamar para pedirte que me acompañes —le dijo sonriente, Milo jamás le diría que no aunque no le hubiera sonreído.

—Muy bien, iré con Ud. A donde me indique, ¿Cuándo partimos?

—Sería esta misma noche, no es necesario que lleves armadura solo vístete presentable con un traje y una corbata, no queremos llamar demasiado la atención.

— ¿Un traje y una corbata? —respondió sorprendido por la sorpresiva petición que jamás vio venir. Si había algo que odiaba era la ropa demasiado formar, tenía problemas con el asunto de los trajes y las corbatas, por no decir que detestaba esa ropa, sin embargo no podía rehusarse a vestirlos cuando se trataba de una orden de la diosa.

—Así es, será una salida formal, no puedes ir vestido así —insistió sin perder su amabilidad y sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, estaré listo en un momento.

—No hay prisas, tenemos hasta las nueve para llegar allá y apenas son las seis.

Caminó a la octava casa, sin prisas y todavía sorprendido, para prepararse para la salida; pensaba en porque no le había pedido ese favor a otro caballero, alguien como Mu o Aldebarán, incluso Aioria hubiera podido acompañarla pero en ese momento vio que el león dorado venia por el camino acompañado de Marín y su pregunta quedo resuelta, no hubiera sido apropiado pedírselo a causa de su inseparable compañera. Marín se hubiera molestado seguramente.

Mu y Aldebarán no se veían en la cercanía, seguro estaban atendiendo otros asuntos encomendados por la diosa, entonces él había sido el elegido simplemente porque no había nadie más en el Santuario.

—Genial… —se decía sin ánimos al llegar a sus habitaciones.

Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él y observó el interior, todo estaba desordenado: los libros fuera de su lugar y apilados por todas partes, la cama estaba sin hacer y en la mesa para comer había ropa sucia, pero lo que buscaba no se hallaba entre el desorden, sino guardado en lo más profundo del armario.

Paso por un lado del caos de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo y llego al armario donde tenía el único traje de dos piezas que poseía además de una camisa blanca, la única en buen estado y limpia. Al mirar a su alrededor noto que el desorden adquiría más presencia y recordó algo que Camus le dijo más de una vez.

—Milo, ¿cómo puedes vivir en este desorden? Ni siquiera puedes pasar sin tropezarte con algo.

—No está tan tirado, no seas exagerado —le respondió cruzado de brazos, no iba a recoger nada.

—Si no ordenas todo, lo haré yo —lo retó apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—Quiero ver que lo hagas —dijo mordaz sin dejar de observarlo con su mirada penetrante.

Milo no creyó que fuera a recoger, pero lo hizo. En menos de media hora Camus dejo el lugar impecable, todo estaba en su sitio; los libros, la ropa y aunque Milo no poseía muchos objetos la cuestión es que después ya no encontraba nada, todo estaba tan bien acomodado que se salía del control de él.

—No vuelvas a limpiar mi habitación —le reclamó dos días después—. Gracias a ti ahora no encuentro nada, no sé dónde acomodaste lo que busco.

—Milo, eres imposible —fue lo último que le dijo antes de volver a la onceava casa—, te dejo con tu desorden.

Desde esa vez, Milo no había vuelto a ordenar y ahora que no estaba Camus para pedirle que recogiera todo, menos lo haría. Era increíble que hasta el desorden de la habitación le recordara a él; lo único que le alegraba era que saldría con Saori a distraerse un rato así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el traje del armario y se preparó para la salida encaminándose al baño privado de la octava casa. En ese instante el traje de dos piezas se convirtió en una atractiva solución a su tristeza.

Alrededor de quince minutos antes de la hora, se presentó en el Edificio Principal del Santuario donde estaba esperando a la diosa. Se sentía raro usando un traje tan formal pero tendría que guardarse sus sentimientos puesto que había sido una orden de ella el que lo usara y, al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba a donde habrá sido invitada que requería ir vestido tan formalmente.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado tan pronto —Saori apareció por detrás de una de las cortinas de repente, al observarla noto que se veía muy linda porque llevaba puesto un vestido de _coctel_ color rosa pálido con adornos rojos, no tenía mangas ni tirantes, lo acompañaba con un bolso pequeño color plata—, vámonos o llegaremos tarde —lo tomo del brazo y se encaminaron hacía la entrada al Santuario donde usarían una limusina enviada por el Señor Julián Solo.

Milo jamás había viajado en limusina y el estar dentro de ese auto lo hizo sentir extraño, como si estuviera a punto de dejar su mundo conocido para entrar a otro que no le era nada familiar.

Así, el auto cruzo la ciudad hasta llegar a la zona de los muelles. La vida nocturna era fascinante con todos los locales abiertos, las luces de neón y la gente que entraba y salía de ellos. Era como si las peleas que ellos tuvieron se hubieran llevado a cabo en un mundo distante de ese por el cual ahora iban en el elegante auto.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? Si me permite la pregunta —Milo observó a Saori tratando de no parecer descortés.

— ¿Has ido a escuchar Opera alguna vez? —dijo ella de repente.

—No, no conozco la Opera —Milo trato de excusarse pero jamás había escuchado algo de eso.

—Iremos a escuchar algunos de los grandes éxitos de María Callas al teatro y luego de ahí iremos a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, todo cortesía del Señor Solo —respondió con toda calma lamentablemente él quedo con las mismas dudas, lo que no entendía era el porqué de la invitación exactamente, ¿acaso así se cierran los negocios?

Así, llegaron al famoso Teatro Pallas donde se presentaría una soprano que interpretaría los grandes éxitos de María Callas.

Al salir de la limusina y entrar al magnífico lugar Milo se dio cuenta de que había vivido por años en esa ciudad y no conocía gran cosa de ella, ese teatro jamás lo había visto y menos que la gente que asistía a las funciones iba vestida tan elegantemente, ese momento se sentía como si hubiera venido de otro planeta. Saori lo tomo del brazo y lo guió hacia el interior del lugar el cual se veía ricamente decorado para la ocasión con fotografías de la cantante colgadas aquí y allá.

—Vamos Milo, te comportas como si nunca hubieras venido por esta parte de la ciudad —observó ella.

—Es que… no conocía esta parte y menos de noche —se le veía muy desubicado, cosa que le molestaba porque lo hacía ver como si no tuviera control de la situación.

— ¿Tampoco conoces a la mujer de las fotografías? —pregunto ella divertida por la repentina ignorancia del caballero y su poca atención a los detalles.

—No —dijo apenado. Ella rio, era una situación incómoda para él y amena para ella.

En ese momento un joven alto de cabellos azules y vestido con un traje blanco apareció de repente delante de ellos.

—Cuanto me alegra que haya podido venir, Señorita Saori —le dijo muy cortésmente besándole la mano, lo que dejo a Milo extrañado. Estaba seguro de que ese joven tenía algo particular que no le parecía del todo bueno.

—Ha sido un placer, gracias por la invitación Señor Solo —cuando ella menciono el nombre, todo fue claro; aquel joven era Julián Solo y si la memoria no le fallaba él había sido huésped del alma del dios Poseidón. Era una situación peligrosa, por eso le había pedido acompañarla.

—Espero que le guste la Opera de esta noche, la elegí pensando en Usted —una vez más le besó la mano y la guió hacía la Sala de conciertos— vamos, está a punto de comenzar.

—Gracias, me gusta mucho la Opera.

Milo observó que además de Julián iba otro joven a su lado, un chico de menor altura vestido con un traje morado que no dejaba de contemplar la situación con la misma desconfianza que él. Se imaginó que el chico sería asistente del tal Julián, quien ahora le desagradaba bastante.

El lugar que les habían asignado era uno de los mejores palcos del Teatro, desde ahí se apreciaba perfectamente el escenario. Milo se sentó pero sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de desconfianza a Julián, quien solo observaba a Saori y hablaba con ella únicamente ignorando a su asistente. El caballero escorpión escuchó que la plática mencionaba sitios como Montecarlo, el Teatro _alla Scalla_ de Milán y a personajes como Montserrat Caballe.

Lamentablemente él no conocía Montecarlo ni a nadie de las personas que mencionaban, así que se limitó a guardar silencio y estar alerta o al menos lo intentó porque cuando el espectáculo comenzó conoció lo que era la Opera y lamentablemente no era una música de su agrado porque solo veía a una chica en medio del escenario gritando a todo pulmón acompañada de una orquesta.

Miró a Saori quien estaba embelesada viendo a la cantante y a Julián Solo quien no soltaba la mano de la joven así mismo el asistente estaba muy entretenido con el espectáculo mientras la Soprano interpretaba "_O mio bambino caro_", pero él se reacomodó en su silla por quinta ocasión y recargó su cara en una mano, estaba quedándose dormido, jamás se hubiera imagina que la Opera era esa clase de música y que le provocaría un cansancio descomunal.

—Milo… Milo —era la voz de Saori que le susurraba al oído, se despertó de repente. La cantante del escenario era otra y la canción también—, despierta ya no te duermas —no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido—. Sal un momento a que te de aire y vuelves.

—De acuerdo… —no quería dejarla con el tal Julián Solo pero tampoco era de mucha ayuda mientras cabeceaba a causa de la música, siguió la recomendación y salió un momento al pasillo.

Cuando salió se sintió un poco menos cansado, sin embargo no quería estar afuera demasiado tiempo por si el espíritu de Poseidón despertara de nuevo en el cuerpo del empresario y quisiera raptar a Saori o intentar herirla o algo peor, pensó que era mejor volver y tratar de sobrellevar el sopor que le causaba esa música por el bien de la diosa.

— ¡Espera, Milo! —una voz lo llamo desde el otro lado del pasillo, esperó bastante desconcertado para ver de quien se trataba, aunque la voz le resultaba muy familiar necesitaba estar seguro y conformar la identidad de la persona que le hablaba— Hace tiempo que no te veía, no te ves nada mal con esas ropas.

—Kanon, ¿qué haces aquí? —Kanon de Géminis apareció de la nada cruzando el pasillo totalmente despreocupado de que seguridad lo fuera a ver— ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

—No te preocupes, Milo. No vine a verte a ti sino a la diosa Athena —le respondió pasando por completo del caballero dorado.

—Tendrás que volver al Santuario y esperarla porque ella está ocupada en este momento —indicó Milo con tono autoritario, le había molestado que Kanon apareciera de repente exigiendo ver a la diosa.

—Sí, ya sé que está con el Principito Julián Solo y que mejor así podré eliminarlo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Estás loco no te dejaré causar desastres en este lugar. Además la diosa Athena acepto reunirse con Julián Solo.

— ¿Qué dices? —Kanon no parecía entender sus palabras— ¿Ella se reunió con él por voluntad propia?

—Así es.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿viniste como su guarda espaldas? —le preguntó con ironía en la voz.

—Por supuesto —Milo trataba de no hablar tan alto para no molestar a Saori, como sea que fuere ella se estaba divirtiendo además el problema con Kanon bien podría hablarlo con ella directo en el Santuario y en privado.

—Quisiera pelear contigo pero he venido a verla a ella directamente y a eliminar a Julián Solo, así que apártate.

—No, Kanon. Este no es lugar, si quieres pelear será en el Santuario y no aquí —lo señaló con el dedo muy molesto por su aparición ya que era considerado traidor en el Santuario.

—Eres muy ingenuo si crees que voy a escucharte, además que es lo que harás primero ¿proteger a la diosa de un posible ataque por parte de Julián Solo o de su asistente o bien intentar detenerme? —Kanon lo estaba retando con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro lo que irritó de sobremanera a Milo.

—Escucha…

En ese momento la puerta del palco se abrió y Saori Kido se dejo ver observando a Milo primero y a Kanon después.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —Se veía algo molesta pero también confundida, no se esperaba que ocurriera una escena así— Kanon, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mi Señora Athena —Kanon hizo una reverencia a la diosa—. Vine hasta acá siguiendo su cosmos porque necesito hablar con Usted personalmente. Tenía que ser aquí porque no tengo autorización para entrar al Santuario.

Milo observó a Saori, algo le decía que la diosa le concedería esa autorización o bien hablaría con él en ese momento.

—Mañana podrás tener una audiencia conmigo —empezó a decir con toda calma—, ahora mismo no me es posible atenderte pero preséntate en la Sala de Audiencias al medio día, hablaremos entonces con más calma.

—No sabe cómo le agradezco —hizo una reverencia—, supongo que este caballero ha venido acompañándola en caso de que el espíritu de Poseidón despierte de nuevo en el cuerpo de Julián Solo —comentó con tono de preocupación.

—Desde luego, sin embargo el muy improbable que el alma de Poseidón despierte ya que se encuentra encerrada en un ánfora y esa ánfora está bajo mi cuidado —lo dijo sin perder su diplomacia a ambos caballeros —, traje a Milo a causa del asistente del Señor Solo.

— ¿Sorrento?

—Sí, es él quien me preocupa ya que posee una flauta muy letal. Pero no debes preocuparte Kanon, estoy segura con Milo.

—De acuerdo, la veré mañana entonces.

Kanon se retiró de ahí con pasos rápidos, Milo no quedo muy satisfecho con lo ocurrido porque no confiaba en Kanon en lo absoluto, sin embargo la diosa si confiaba así que no podía replicar.

—Estaré pendiente si es que regresa.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que no volverá por esta noche, volvamos aún falta media hora para que el espectáculo termine y de aquí iremos a cenar —lo tomo del brazo y lo guió al palco.

Milo no dijo nada más y se sentó pensando en la conversación que acababa de escuchar, ¿Qué traería Kanon entre manos?, ¿para qué quería hablar con la diosa?

—¿Qué tanto desconfía Usted del asistente de Julián Solo?

—No desconfió de él porque su cosmos está sellado —Milo no entendía del todo pero no dijo nada hasta que ella terminara de hablar—, solo lo usé como excusa para que Kanon no quisiera quedarse y pudiéramos terminar esta velada sin complicaciones ya que también estuvo en el templo del mar… es una larga historia. Mañana hablaremos de eso con calma antes de la audiencia con él.

—De acuerdo.

Mañana estaría preparado para enfrentarse a Kanon si es que intentaba algo tonto como atacar a la diosa pero por el momento se prepararía para seguir escuchando esa música y tratar de no quedarse dormido de nuevo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Un pequeño KanonxMilo, no sé qué tan buena idea sea emparejarlos pero hay que experimentar con todas las parejas posibles, esta historia está planeada para ser corta o eso espero. Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.


	2. Soledad

Vuelta de hoja

.

.

**2**

**Soledad**

.

.

Milo se encontraba mirando el firmamento desde la octava casa, era una mañana estupenda pese al incidente de anoche. ¿Qué sería exactamente lo que Kanon tenía en la cabeza? Recordaba que había mencionado algo sobre eliminar al empresario y hoy se llevaría a cabo una audiencia entre él y la diosa al medio día. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión del rostro de Kanon así como todas sus palabras, o al menos las que podía recordar, algo le decía que aquel hombre planeaba alguna cosa grande y peligrosa.

—Milo, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? —Esas fueron las palabras de Aioria, quien se acercaba a la octava casa desde la escalera principal— No es normal en ti madrugar.

—Suelo levantarme temprano, lo que sucede es que jamás lo notas —le respondió molesto por el comentario y la observación hechas por el león dorado— ¿qué te trae por acá Aioria?

—Anoche, Marín y yo, te vimos dirigirte hacía la entrada al Santuario acompañado de la diosa y nos resultó extraño verlos usando ropas elegantes, especialmente a ti— se veía que Aioria quería reírse pero Milo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto solo lo observó con neutralidad, estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios desagradables de su colega.

—Sí, la diosa me pidió que la acompañara a resolver un asunto de negocios ya que su mayordomo no estaba. Ella fue quien me solicitó que llevara esas ropas— trató de responderle de la mejor forma que pudo, no quería enfrascarse en una discusión sin sentido a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Ya veo, en fin. Solo vine a avisarte de un evento extraño que ocurrió anoche— esta vez el tono de voz del joven cambio, ya se le oía más serio.

— ¿Qué evento? —pregunto Milo sin entender del todo pero teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Paso a eso de la media noche, poco antes de que volvieran. Estaba haciendo el rondín nocturno cuando pude distinguir a una sombra que iba en dirección a la casa de Géminis, fui directo ahí y me encontré con Kanon, el hermano de Saga.

—Kanon…

—Sí, me dijo que los había visto en un Teatro en la ciudad y que tendría una audiencia con la diosa el día de hoy. Quería quedarse en el Santuario a pasar la noche, por supuesto no se lo permití, tuvimos una rencilla y terminó por marcharse.

—Así que también estuvo aquí —comentó Milo pensativo.

—Sí ¿sabes qué es lo que quiere?

—Anoche quería hablar con la diosa por la fuerza y también quería eliminar a Julián Solo.

—Quiere iniciar otra batalla —concluyo Aioria muy resuelto—, tenemos que estar atentos a la audiencia que tendrá con la diosa para saber que intensiones tiene y atraparlo de ser necesario.

Milo observó a su colega ambos estaban de acuerdo en que la presencia de Kanon sería un problema para todos, su repentina aparición pronosticaba problemas para los Santos dorados restantes. Miró en dirección al Edificio Principal del Santuario donde se llevaría a acabo aquella esperada audiencia con la diosa.

—Deberíamos presentarnos en esa audiencia —dijo al fin Milo.

— ¿Estás loco? Nos meternos en problemas con la diosa por irrumpir así en la sala y sin previo aviso.

— ¿Qué tal si Kanon está planeando atacar a la diosa Athena y a todos en el Santuario? No habías considerado eso Aioria, nos arriesgamos a un castigo pero es importante ir a ver si la diosa no corre peligro con él ahí.

—Milo… —Aioria lo miró extrañado por unos segundos pero en seguida cambio su expresión a una más amigable y de empatía— Te veo mucho más animado ahora que hace unos meses luego de… bueno lo ocurrido con Camus.

—No menciones a Camus —replicó molesto—, no lo menciones de nuevo —observó a su colega con mirada fulminante y este se quedo callado—. Esperaremos a que sea mediodía y nos aproximaremos a la Sala, veremos cómo se dan las cosas desde fuera, ¿qué opinas?

—De acuerdo —el león dorado no dijo más y se retiro de ahí.

Milo lo vio irse sin decir nada, el comentario relativo a Camus le había molestado aunque la realidad era que se molestaba con cualquiera que se lo mencionaba. Odiaba cuando sentía lastima por él debido a la muerte de Camus, odiaba que lo vieran como a un lisiado o como si fuera a caer en una fuerte depresión; aquello era falso porque era tan fuerte como los demás y no se quebraba tan fácil mente, ya no.

Regreso al interior de la octava casa, no quería hablar con nadie ni que lo molestaran con cosas como "perdona, no quise decir eso" pero estar en su habitación le recordaba a Camus. En ese momento pasaron por su cabeza muchos recuerdos de él y el santo de acuario retozando por toda la habitación día a día; eran solo unos jovencitos en aquel entonces pero de esos inocentes días, de esa convivencia fue naciendo un amor profundo que aun estaba fuertemente arraigado dentro del corazón del escorpión dorado.

No hallaba consuelo en la desordenada habitación poblada de recuerdos, giraba en su cama una y otra vez tratando de no pensar, de no recordar, de poner su mente en blanco, de olvidarse de todo pero no podía porque el fantasma de Camus estaba por todos lados; así que realmente la mejor opción era salir de la octava casa a caminar un poco para distraerse.

—Maldición… —salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal, su depresión había vuelto a perseguirlo y ensombrecer su días— ¡Ya basta! —sacudía la cabeza con la vaga esperanza de que todos esos sentimientos desaparecieran mientras iba camino abajo cruzando por las doce casas del santuario.

Libra estaba vacía pero para su mala suerte virgo no, se preparó para un interrogatorio por parte de Shaka, a quien no le gustaban los monosílabos o las respuestas breves, no quería ser sometido a tal tormento pero sabía que entre más se negara a responder más lo atosigarían con preguntas. Respiro hondo antes de atravesar virgo, cruzó la puerta con pasos firmes tratando de llegar al otro lado sin perder tiempo.

—Milo —demasiado tarde, seguramente Shaka lo había sentido aproximarse a su casa— ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? —le pregunto cortésmente sonriendo.

—A ningún lado en particular, solo iba a dar un paseo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente… —Milo observó a Shaka esperando que le dijera alguna cosa hiriente que mencionara a Camus.

— ¿Últimamente qué, Shaka? —No quería ser grosero pero su colega no le dejaría otra opción— ¿No me veo jovial como todos aquí?, ¿no sonrío de oreja a oreja como los demás dorados? Creo que es muy obvio porque no me siento radiante de felicidad, la peor parte es que nadie aquí me deja olvidar lo que pasó, a diario todos me lo recuerdan tratándome con tanta condescendencia. No me tengas lastima tu también Shaka —no dijo más y salió a paso veloz de la sexta casa.

—No es eso Milo…

No escuchó las últimas palabras de su colega, ya estaba muy molesto como para seguir discutiendo con él y no quería ser grosero con Shaka.

—Con tu permiso Shaka —Milo abandonó el recinto siguiendo a Leo donde encontraría a Aioria y seguramente lo atosigaría con las mismas preguntas.

Para su buena fortuna no fue así porque el león dorado no se veía por ningún lado, seguramente estaría con Marín en la cabaña de ella, le dolía reconocer que el único feliz era su colega Aioria, ya llevaba varios años al lado de la joven y seguían juntos. Ojalá él pudiera decir lo mismo, cruzar por leo le oprimía el pecho así que aceleró el paso.

Cáncer y géminis estaban vacías, la soledad reinaba en ambos recintos, por su parte en tauro estaba Aldebarán, el santo de tauro era la única persona que parecía tener algo de tacto pese a su aspecto rudo, por lo menos no lo cuestionaba ni trataba de consolarlo como los demás.

—Hola Milo, ¿vas al pueblo? —estaba de pie en la puerta de su casa mirando al horizonte.

—Hola, no. En realidad solo voy a dar una vuelta y regreso.

—Dicen que Kanon se apareció ayer por la noche en los territorios del Santuario —comenzó a decir sin dejar de mirar a la nada—, hay que estar pendientes de su presencia pero sabes algo no sentí su cosmos anoche.

—Dijo Aioria que lo había visto —comentó Milo pensativo.

—Aioria, bueno él… —Aldebarán trato de no reír a su propio comentario— no, no es nada. No sé que habrá visto él pero no se sintió la presencia de Kanon, solamente que haya sido tan cuidadoso para burlar nuestras protecciones.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso —comentó Milo al fin sin perder su melancolía.

—Oye, si llegas a ir a pueblo cómprame esos chocolates con leche que me invitaste el otro día —le dijo sonriente y eso le sacó una sonrisa a Milo.

—De acuerdo, los compraré si bajo al pueblo. Nos vemos —era increíble que algo tan simple le hubiera sacado una sonrisa.

Tenía poco tiempo de llevarse relativamente bien con Aldebarán, le tenía mucho aprecio ya que era un gran sujeto amable, educado, atento y sobretodo sabía escuchar parecía que el santo de tauro tenía ese don que nadie más poseía. Milo pasó algunas horas hablando con él días atrás y el haber recibido los consejos de su colega le había venido bien, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Aldebarán cargara con tantas perdidas y a pesar de eso tuviera una sonrisa para sus amigos. El escorpión dorado se sentía como un débil niño llorón a su lado.

Mu no estaba en Aries así que llego a la entrada de las doce casas sin más problemas.

En su camino no se topó con nadie más, ya no había aprendices en el Santuario todo era soledad y silencio. Deseaba que ese silencio se plasmara en su cabeza y callara todos esos pensamientos que aparecían en momentos menos oportunos, solo quería sentir en su interior la serenidad que ahora reinaba en el Santuario, ¿era mucho pedir?

Su camino lo llevo hasta las montañas, a un peñasco con vista al mar en una parte solitaria de la montaña donde estaba seguro de que nadie lo molestaría por el resto del día. El sonido de las olas lo tranquilizaba y la brisa fresca parecía calmar su mente; un poco de paz era todo lo que anhelaba para poder reponerse al cien por ciento de las heridas en su corazón. La batalla anterior tuvo su mente entretenida pero había concluido y ahora esos fantasmas lo perseguían.

—Vaya sorpresa Milo, no esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto —Milo volteó enseguida ya que reconoció la voz de Kanon que le hablaba por detrás. Estaba parado muy cerca de él sin llevar armadura ni nada más que sus ropas de entrenamiento y lo miraba con ojos prepotentes—, creí que te enfrentarías a mí en la audiencia con la diosa.

—No me atrevería a hacer semejante alboroto frente a la diosa Athena —Milo lo observó fijamente— ¿A qué has venido al Santuario, Kanon? No creo que solo estés aquí por una simple audiencia.

—Eso no te importa Milo, tal y como te dije ayer solo le debo explicaciones a la diosa y no a ti.

—Entonces ¿vienes a decirle que eliminarás al empresario? —Preguntó seriamente a Kanon— ¿a eso has venido hasta aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo eliminaré! —Kanon se oía decidido a matar a Julián Solo— Todos mis planes frustrados por culpa de ese niño mimado…

—Kanon, eres un iluso si crees que podrás eliminarlo. Por si no lo sabes ya no es un dios y nuestra diosa no te perdonará por matar a una persona inocente. Has estado en el Santuario lo suficiente para saberlo —Milo trato de ser claro porque no estaba de ánimos para enfrascarse con Kanon en una larga pelea sin sentido.

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa Milo! —Kanon lo miro con furia, Milo no podía creer lo terco que era aquel hombre—, yo sé cómo resolver mis asuntos y no vine hasta aquí para discutir contigo

—Bueno, has lo que quieras —le dio la espalda para retirarse de ahí— finalmente es tu pellejo no el mío.

— ¡Ya verás cómo cambiarán las cosas por aquí cuando hable con Athena! —Kanon le gritaba desde atrás, Milo no comprendía ni las palabras de Kanon ni el porqué de su furia, ¿estaba enojado porque sus planes fueron frustrados? ¿Pensaba manipular a la diosa de alguna manera? Eso sí que no lo podía permitir—. Todos ustedes son un grupo de mediocres pero yo no, tengo grandes ideas para hacer del Santuario y del mundo un lugar mucho mejor.

Milo suspiró de fastidio al escuchar la verborrea de Kanon, esos discursos los había oído de los dioses malignos a los que había enfrentado en el pasado y ahora ese hombre los repetía como si fueran la letania de cada nuevo enemigo a enfrentar.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Milo le lanzo su mirada penetrante y Kanon se sintió visiblemente incomodo— Vienes aquí para hablar con la diosa tonterías que sabes no son posibles, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza Kanon? Solo te diré una cosa: si atacas a la diosa o tratas de manipularla de alguna forma créeme que no saldrás vivo de aquí, entre todos te haremos pedazos, ¡que te quede claro!

—Ustedes no son rivales para mi —Kanon no dijo más y le dio la espalda para alejarse de ahí con paso veloz.

Era un necio sin duda pero Milo se sorprendió así mismo hablándole con tanta claridad sin discursos innecesarios, le había dicho a Kanon lo mínimo indispensable para dejarle claro el mensaje sin rodeos. Sentía su mente más clara a pesar de todo lo que había en ella, como si tuviera sus objetivos mejor definidos. El haberle hablado así a Kanon se lo demostraba claramente.

—No te dejare hacer lo que quieras Kanon.

Siguió su camino impulsado por aquel nuevo sentimiento, tal vez solo necesitaba un nuevo motivo para poder encontrar su rumbo de nuevo. Camus ya no estaba pero él seguía vivo y su misión era proteger a la diosa y al Santuario. Si Kanon planeaba algo entonces iría detrás de él para detenerlo y no dejarlo hacer su voluntad.

Regresó a la octava casa a poner sus ideas en orden.

Pasando por virgo noto que Shaka estaba en la puerta mirando al atardecer pensó en pedirle una disculpa a su colega por haber sido grosero más temprano. Después de todo, Shaka no tenía la culpa de sus problemas y solo quería ayudarlo.

—Milo —su colega tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba con gravedad—, creo que dije algo que te molestó hace rato.

—No, no tienes que disculparte. Fui yo el grosero, no me sentía bien eso es todo —Milo le sonrió honestamente, le tenía mucho aprecio a Shaka pese a que pocas veces había hablado con él durante todo ese tiempo.

—Te veo diferente, te sientes mejor ahora ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente, sonara ironico pero la presencia de Kanon en el Santuario me aclaró la mente. Estaba olvidando lo que era importante por darle prioridad a mis problemas.

—Así nos pasa a todos, por un momento nos olvidamos que somos más que máquinas de matar y nos ponemos la piel de humano.

—Máquinas de matar…

Aquella frase salida de la boca de Shaka parecía describir bien la situación de todos ahí: siempre bajo las ordenes de alguien, siempre en el frente de batalla donde la situación suele estar bajo control entonces al momento de vivir lo que vive una persona normal irónicamente todo se descontrola y hay que analizar más la situación.

—Yo creo que no solo somos máquinas de matar —le respondió honestamente a Shaka— la diosa no nos ve de esa forma.

—Por supuesto que no nos ve así —esa es solo una apreciación mía—, para ella somos los guardianes de la paz, sabes porque tomo el control del Santuario, ¿verdad?

—Imagino que se está preparando para una nueva batalla.

—Asi es, algo grande de acerca…

— ¿Crees que por esa razón Kanon haya regresado?

—No, desde aquí percibo que él está lleno de odio y frustración por motivos personales. Su cosmos está lleno de ira, también está confundido porque todos sus planes se vinieron abajo y ahora no sabe cómo canalizar su enojo. Honestamente creo que no deberías preocuparte por él solo hay que tenerlo vigilado.

—Shaka… —jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que pasaba por la mente de su colega, veía las cosas con otro enfoque totalmente distinto puesto que para él Kanon no era más una amenaza menor—agradezco que compartas tus puntos de vista.

—Es lo mejor Milo, sé que sueles ser impulsivo y en todo caso si piensas hacer algo sin pensar que sea en la dirección correcta —le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos—, regreso a mis ocupaciones. Buenas noches.

—Adios Shaka.

El charlar con su compañero de nuevo había sido algo refrescante porque la percepción de Shaka siempre buscaba las auténticas razones de las cosas, no tonterías menores. Desde su batalla contra el Fenix de Bronce el caballero de virgo había cambiado, se le había quitado lo soberbio y ahora era no solo más humilde sino más abierto de mente. Supo que él y Mu fueron pareja en el pasado pero las cosas no les habían funcionado y ahora con todo lo que había vivido Shaka era una persona completamente diferente, no estaba destruido por los recuerdos.

—Cambiaré para bien Camus, ya verás y empezaré por recoger el desorden de la habitación.

Aioria venia por el camino desde libra, se observaron por uno segundos antes de hablar.

— ¿Sigues molesto conmigo por haberlo mencionado? —pregunto indignado el león dorado.

—No Aioria, es imposible enojarse contigo.

— ¿Sin rencores entonces?

—Sin rencores.

—Bien, hasta luego —Aioria le sonrió y se alejó de ahí.

El león había sido amigo de muchos años, el trato con él era con más confianza aunque parecieran un par de hermanos que siempre se enojan y se dejan de hablar por tonterías pero que al final unen fuerzas para luchar por lo que es correcto.

Milo ya se sentía bien, volvería a su habitación para recoger todos sus recuerdos y guardarlos en una caja, necesitaba prepararse para dar el siguiente paso. Ya no era un niño.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: ¡Lo sé no tengo vergüenza! Me tarde años en actualizar por falta de tiempo, pero ahora si prometo ponerme las pilas con este relato y concluirlo antes de que se termine el año. Mil gracias por leer.


	3. El gemelo en las sombras

Vuelta de hoja

.

.

**3**

**El gemelo en las sombras**

.

.

La diosa Atena los convocó a todos a la Sala de Audiencias por la mañana, se le veía preocupada y hasta cierto punto molesta. Los dorados eran los únicos reunidos en la sala: Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo y Milo de escorpión. Los cinco estaban delante de ella agachados esperando indicaciones. Milo la observaba ir y venir frente a ellos como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a una cuestión que le daba vueltas por su cabeza, el escorpión dorado trato de descifrar la preocupación de Saori; quizá tuviera algo que ver con Kanon y su audiencia del día anterior.

—Los mandé llamar porque, como bien saben, el día anterior supuestamente iba a reunirse conmigo para hablar de algo importante pero…

Milo alzó la mirada para ver a la diosa porque aquel _supuestamente_ no le había gustado nada, observó a los demás quienes también estaban consternados por las palabras de ella pero nadie se atrevía de decir palabra hasta que ella terminara de hablar.

—Kanon no se presentó —dijo al fin—, lo esperé prácticamente todo el día y ni siquiera su cosmos estaba presente en el Santuario… —era difícil no ver el semblante de preocupación en el rostro de la diosa. Milo la observó por varios minutos tratando de imaginar lo que cruzaba por la mente de ella.

¿Estaría preocupada por el paradero de Kanon o por lo que aquel hombre fuera capaz de hacer? O en todo caso podría estar preocupada por ambas opciones porque ambas eran posibles.

— ¿Quiere que lo busquemos y lo traigamos ante Usted? —Shaka parecía haber hablado por todos ya que los demás afirmaron lo dicho por el Santo de virgo.

—No es necesario Shaka pero debo confesar que me preocupan su paradero y lo que pueda llegar a hacer.

— ¡Nosotros lo buscaremos y lo traeremos ante Usted para que pueda ser juzgado por sus acciones!

—Aioria… —la furia del león dorado se hizo evidiente por todo el salón porque Mu ya estaba de pie a punto de detenerlo si es que salía corriendo a buscar a Kanon.

—No pierdas los estribos —fue lo único que le dijo Mu mirándolo severamente.

Milo solo observaba sin decir nada pero en ese momento deseó salir de la sala para ir en busca del Gemelo renegado que causaba preocupaciones a la jefa del Santuario, esperó paciente a que la junta se terminara pero en ese instante un mensajero cruzó velozmente la puerta llevando una carta a la diosa. Todos estaban atentos al papel que sostenía en su mano y la reacción de ella al leerlo.

—Esto no es posible… —el papel calló de sus manos, a juzgar por su expresión creyeron que ella se desmayaría, todos se pusieron de pie acercándose.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Díganos —Aioria fue el primero en pedirle que les dijera que estaba pasando adelantándose a todos los demás.

—Kanon hizo algo terrible… —fue lo único que Saori dijo antes de llevarse la mano a la frente tratando de no perder el equilibrio, todos la rodearon esperando a que se recuperara.

Mu tomo el papel del suelo y lo leyó en voz alta para los presentes:

"_Por medio de la presente le comunico que Kanon, el caballero que se encuentra a su servicio, irrumpió en la residencia del Señor Julián Solo tratando de herirlo de muerte. El señor Solo se encuentra estable en el hospital pero debe saber que un acto así puede ser una declaración de guerra aunque el alma del dios Poseidón ya no esté dentro del cuerpo de mi Señor Solo._

_Espero se disculpe con mi amo por este acto cometido en su contra o yo iré personalmente al Santuario para hablar con Usted._

_Atte._

_Sorrento de Siren, asistente personal de Julián Solo"._

Milo oyó horrorizado las acciones de Kanon escritas en ese papel, por eso no se había presentado a la Audiencia iba a tomar venganza por su propia mano arriesgando la seguridad de la Diosa y del Santuario, jamás se imagino lo lejos que llegaba su ambición personal.

—Kanon… eres un idiota —pensó con coraje.

Ante la nota enviada por Sorrento, Saori decidió hacer una visita al empresario ya que ella jamás habría ordenado un ataque en su contra, eso estaba en contra de sus principios de paz y el bienestar de todos. Lo que hizo Kanon tendría serias repercusiones si ella no intervenía a favor de sus santos y del Santuario; el elegido para ir con ella era Mu ya que los demás debían quedarse a vigilar las fronteras y encontrar a Kanon dentro de los territorios del Santuario.

Milo observaba el firmamento desde lo alto de la octava casa como si quisiera encontrar el escondite de Kanon desde las alturas, debía encontrar al gemelo y hacerlo pagar por su insolencia. Sí, eso haría y comenzaría a buscarlo cerca de aquel peñasco donde se habían encontrado por casualidad, no se detendría hasta encontrarlo y tener una plática muy larga con él.

El escorpión dorado atravesó los antiguos campos de entrenamiento, el sonido de sus pasos hacía eco en medio del silencio que reinaba en el callado Santuario, su mente estaba clara y podía apreciar claramente su alrededor como nunca antes. Debía encontrarlo antes de que la diosa volviera de su visita al empresario, sabía que ella era demasiado misericordiosa para castigar a Kanon por su imprudencia pero él no le tendría ninguna piedad si es que el renegado no quisiera razonar o entender que lo que había hecho fue una gran estupidez.

Su camino lo llevó hasta el peñasco donde se podía ver el mar y el sonido de las olas chocaba contra las rocas, la mañana era clara y el cielo estaba despejado. Miró en todas direcciones pero no se veía donde pudiera estar escondido Kanon, ¿dónde podría tener su madriguera?

—Sal de donde estés Kanon…

—Es una sorpresa verte por aquí de nuevo, Milo —el gemelo menor salió de entre las rocas y miró a Milo con sus desafiantes ojos— ¿qué te trae a esta parte tan alejada del Santuario?

— ¡¿Acaso eres tonto?! —Milo lo miró furioso no dando crédito al cinismo de Kanon— Acaba de llegarnos la noticia de lo que trataste de hacerle a ese empresario, su asistente mandó una nota diciendo que tomaría medidas pertinentes en contra nuestra por haberlo atacado. ¡Imagina la cara de la diosa al leer semejante documento!

—Entonces, supongo que has venido a castigarme por eso, ¿no es así? —El tono de voz de Kanon revelaba que le tenía sin cuidado el castigo que Milo pudiera darle— No te tengo miedo Milo, jamás he tenido miedo a nada, ni a mi hermano mayor ni a los dioses. A nada ¿entiendes?

— ¡Te haré temerme en este instante! —tomó a Kanon por el cuello y lo pudo levantar algunos centímetros del suelo, estaba dispuesto a castigarlo por sus acciones apretándole el cuello hasta rompérselo pero…

— ¿Qué pasa Milo, no ibas a matarme? —soltó a Kanon y este cayó al suelo tocándose el cuello, le había dolido el puño del escorpión.

—No Kanon, la diosa te castigara por tu imprudencia—no podía matarlo porque sería un asesino igual que él—, dime ¿por qué lo hiciste? Te había dicho que el empresario ya no tiene el alma del dios maligno dentro de él y aún así faltaste a la Audiencia con la diosa por tratar de matarlo.

—Te dije que había interferido con mis planes —respondió Kanon poniéndose de pie desafiante.

—No puedo creer esa actitud tuya.

—No me conoces, ¿verdad Milo?

—No lo suficiente pero después de todo esto no quisiera relacionarme contigo de ninguna forma, ¿entiendes? —le dio la espalda en señal de desprecio, gesto que a Kanon molestó bastante.

—Siempre viví bajo la sombra de mi hermano, todo el tiempo él estaba por encima de mí ganándose la simpatía de todos: de nuestra maestra Fedra, del Patriarca y de los demás colegas dorados que estaban en aquel entonces. Pero yo siempre supe que Saga no era lo que parecía y como fui el único que se dio cuenta e intentaría hacerle ver que era igual de malvado que todos los demás terminé encerrado en esa horrorosa prisión —Kanon señaló a Milo la ubicación de la prisión de roca a las faldas del peñasco—, era obvio que necesitaba hacer algo para poder limpiar mi imagen ya que no fui elegido para portar la armadura. Manipular a un dios ha sido mi mejor obra hasta entonces por eso no le temo a nadie Milo.

— ¡Eres un blasfemo! Te inmovilizaré aquí mismo para presentarle a la diosa en cuanto vuelva de arreglar tus tonterías —lo amenazó con la aguja escarlata, lo atravesaría para hacerlo callar.

—El principito está bien, su _lame botas_ Sorrento llegó a tiempo a defenderlo, no tienen porque preocuparse —la voz de Kanon estaba llena de veneno, realmente odiaba a aquel joven por razones que iban más allá de haberle arrebatado el control de Atlantis y el mundo pero había fallado en su intento de matarlo—, no tienes idea del amargo sabor de la derrota Milo.

— ¿Qué? —no entendió el repentino cambio en la actitud del gemelo.

Kanon se dejo caer al suelo, estaba más que derrotado y lo peor era que la diosa lo humillaría más con su actitud noble y misericordiosa, le perdonaría la vida seguramente y él quedaría como el traidor perdonado a los ojos de los demás y no como el que intento ser más que todos ellos.

—Tú no tienes idea de nada Milo, no sabes lo que es ser el segundo, el no ser lo suficientemente bueno para portar una armadura y el que una diosa te mire como si estuvieras desvalido.

—Autocompadecerte no sirve de nada Kanon, deberías estar agradecido porque ella no es la clase de persona que no perdona.

—Yo sé que me perdonará pero yo no puedo perdonar todos mis errores.

—Son errores porque tomaste decisiones equivocadas —esta vez se compadeció de él, entendía que Kanon sufriera porque sus metas no se hubieran cumplido pero debía dejar de lado su egoísmo, estaban reunidos en el Santuario porque estaban a la espera de algo grande—, deberías reconsiderar tus prioridades y luchar a nuestro lado en vez de en contra nuestra.

—Aun no lo sé… tengo que hablar con la diosa primero y estará muy molesta porque falté a la audiencia.

—Ella jamás se enfurece, deberías saberlo bien.

— ¿Aún piensas castigarme? —Miro a Milo un largo rato buscando la aprobación de su compañero.

—No pensaba castigarte realmente, solo quería darte un pequeño escarmiento aunque te mereces más que eso —Observó a Kanon por un momento, su compañero se veía en paz pese a que sabía que le esperaba una larga plática con la diosa en cuanto ella aceptara verlo.

Kanon se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Milo, le había impresionado su proceder y ese fuego que se encendió en sus ojos mientras intentaba castigarlo, tenía que reconocer que su compañero tenía cierto atractivo cuando estaba molesto. Por su parte Milo sentía la mirada de Kanon y esta lo incomodaba un poco, trató de no mirarlo pero se estaba creando una extraña tensión entre ambos que a Milo no le gustó nada.

— ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo? —Preguntó al gemelo para romper esa tensión— ¿dónde te has ocultado de nosotros?

—No lejos de aquí.

Kanon lo guió por un camino justo a un lado de ellos, Milo había visto ese camino muchas veces sin recorrerlo puesto que iba a hacía una zona fuera del área del Santuario; se trataba de unas escaleras que iban camino abajo pasando por un lado de las feroces olas.

—Es por aquí.

—Este camino está fuera de los límites.

—Lo sé pero no podía quedarme dentro o ya me hubieran encontrado los caballeros del Santuario.

El escondite de Kanon era una pequeña cabaña abandonada en un muelle vacio sin barcos anclados, probablemente perteneciente a un pescador y apenas tenía una planta junto con un par de ventanas pequeñas. El interior contaba con lo mínimo necesario para vivir: una cocineta, un baño, una cama y unos pocos muebles como una mesa y un par de sillas.

Milo se sorprendió al ver aquella cabaña por dentro ya que la habitación que él tenía en la octava casa era un poco más grande y el baño estaba aparte.

— ¿Quién vivía aquí Kanon?

—No lo sé, cuando llegué aquí estaba abandonada tal y como la ves. Está bien para alguien que vivió muchos años en un viejo edificio a punto de derrumbarse —ambos entraron y Kanon cerró la puerta.

— ¿A qué periodo de tu vida te refieres? —preguntó el escorpión con algo de curiosidad en la voz.

—A mi infancia, antes de que mi maestra nos trajera al Santuario Saga y yo vivíamos con nuestra madre en un viejo edificio abandonado en la ciudad créeme que eso es mucho más lujoso y mejor que estar ahí.

— ¿Extrañas a Saga?

—No —respondió Kanon firmemente—, lo odié muchos años por encerrarme en esa prisión. Jamás fue a visitarme sabes, dos veces al día iba un mensajero a llevarme comida pero nada más. No tienes idea del infierno que fue estar ahí encerrado esperando el día en poder ser liberado.

—Saga solo obedeció ordenes, bien sabes que el Patriarca es el único con autoridad para encerrar en una prisión.

—No lo defiendas quieres —indicó Kanon molesto por la plática entorno a su hermano—, Saga bien pudo haber seguido ordenes pero estoy seguro de que no hizo nada por intervenir a mi favor, había algo maligno en él Milo y nadie me creyó.

—Todos vimos esa maldad no hace mucho, él reveló quien era antes de que la batalla en las doce casas terminara, la diosa lo perdonó también y Saga murió después de eso.

—Lo sé, cree que con haber muerto estarán perdonadas todas sus fechorías.

—No seas tan duro con su memoria Kanon, es increíble cuando rencor has acumulado desde entonces.

—No tienes idea de cuánto…

Se miraron largo rato pero Milo apartabó la mirada en seguida, no estaba buscando nada con nadie y menos con Kanon, el reemplazar la memoria de Camus en su corazón y en su mente no estaba dentro de sus planes ni remotamente.

El cosmos de la diosa no se sentía en las cercanías, seguramente no había vuelto aun de su visita al hospital y no podía marcharse así nada más dejando a Kanon sin castigo por sus acciones pero él no tenía ninguna autoridad para aplicar un castigo a nadie. Cerró el puño en señal de impotencia.

—Deberás presentarte ante la diosa en cuanto ella vuelva, ¿te quedó claro? —lo miró con severidad—, no puedes dejarla esperando cada vez que quieras.

—Lo haré Milo, no tienes que repetirlo. No soy un niño.

—Debo irme —caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

— ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? Creí que no te marcharías sin antes darme mi merecido o algo así.

—No Kanon, la diosa se encargará de aplicarte un castigo por tus actos. Yo no seré tu verdugo.

No dijo más y cruzó la puerta pero Kanon lo seguía con la mirada, había algo en Milo que llamaba mucho su atención aunque aún no sabía bien que era; podía ser la fuerza del escorpión o el brillo de sus ojos cuando estaba molesto. No lo sabía pero ese algo estaba presente entre él y Milo.

Milo salió de la cabaña y con paso rápido subió las escaleras de piedra para tomar camino al Santuario, no quería estar cerca de Kanon porque lo incomodaba y esa incomodidad fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para perdonarle la vida y salir de ahí sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso llegó a voltear hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el gemelo no lo viniera siguiendo.

—Kanon, será mejor que mantengas tu distancia —pensó mientras iba camino a la octava casa.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Bueno, las fechas decembrinas por poco me impiden seguir actualizando porque he estado de fiesta y en la calle constantemente pero aquí está el capítulo tercero de esta historia. Gracias por leer. ;)


	4. Los ojos del escorpión

Vuelta de hoja

.

.

**4**

**Los ojos del escorpión**

.

.

Kanon miraba al firmamento desde la pequeña cabaña donde estaba instalado, miles de pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento: la audiencia con la diosa, Saga, el atentado contra Julián Solo pero había alguien que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía no mucho: Milo, el escorpión dorado y sus ardientes ojos azules los cuales estaban impresos en la memoria del gemelo desde el día en que Milo pretendió castigarlo pero terminó por apiadarse de él perdonándole la vida.

—Milo… es increíble que ahora te tenga en mi mente —se dijo a sí mismo sin poder asimilarlo ni creerlo repasando en su memoria una y otra vez la visita de Milo a su pequeña cabaña en la costa, sobretodo ponía énfasis en sus ojos y la furia que estos reflejaban cuando estaba molesto—, si voy a la Audiencia con la Diosa seguramente tendré la oportunidad de encontrarlo en mi camino. Tengo ganas de volver a verlo —esa idea no salía de la cabeza de Kanon, quien pareciera que por un momento le estaba dando proridad a otras cosas.

Regresó al interior de la cabaña y se recostó en la cama por un momento pensando en el pasado, trataba de encontrar a Milo entre sus recuerdos; hacía trece años fue encerrado en la prisión de Cabo Sounion, el escorpión era solo un niño de unos siete u ocho años en aquel entonces sin embargo estaba seguro de haberlo visto llegar al Santuario algunas semanas antes de ser encerrado. Si, debía ser él, el color de su cabello lo delataba.

Kanon trató de hacer memoria una vez más, intentaba reconstruir al pequeño niño que era Milo en aquel entonces, estaba plasmado en su memoria porque el pequeño tenía algo que era diferente de los demás aprendices: cuando Milo llegó al Santuario llevaba vendajes en la cabeza y, de hecho, su maestro lo había llevado en brazos hasta la octava casa.

Milo era objeto de la curiosidad de todos los aprendices que lo miraban porque su maestro no lo dejó salir de la octava casa durante los primeros días de su estancia en el Santuario, se decía que no lo dejaría salir hasta que no estuviera más recuperado, según palabras de otros aprendices como Mu, quien estaba cerca del Patriarca y conocía muchas cosas.

—Nadie sabe que le paso a ese niño —decía el pequeño discípulo de Shion—, mi maestro le preguntó directamente el día en que lo presentaron como aspirante a caballero pero Milo jamás dijo nada, se quedaba callado y miraba a otra parte.

El aspirante a la armadura de Escorpión no pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de los demás aspirantes porque pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado bajo la supervisión de su maestro; lo único que todos sabían era que traía un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte por eso la llevaba vendada y el cabello cortísimo.

Lamentablemente Kanon ya no encontró más en su memoria sobre Milo, en si en esos días era la primera vez que cruzaba alguna palabra con él y no precisamente fueron palabras agradables o dignas de una charla entre amigos. Tampoco era apropiado preguntarle porque llevaba esos vendajes, seguro no le respondería tan fácilmente.

—Es una tontería pero… quedarme aquí no saciara mi curiosidad sobre él —pensaba en voz alta—, iré a la octava casa directamente, no me gusta andarme con rodeos y de ahí pasaré a saludar a la diosa.

Sin perder el tiempo se encaminó hasta la Doce Casas.

Milo se encontraba en su habitación en la octava casa recostado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo, tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos respecto a las intensiones de Kanon y qué hacer en caso de que aquel necio intentara alguna tontería que les fuera a costar caro. Quería anticiparse a los movimientos de su oponente e intentar predecir que planeaba.

Le resultaba difícil porque no lo conocía en lo absoluto y por lo poco que lo había tratado en días anteriores era muy diferente de Saga, a quien conocía un poco más puesto que desde muy pequeño convivió con él ya que pasaba largo tiempo en las fuentes medicinales del Santuario y Saga solía estar ahí asistiéndolo con su herida en la cabeza muy atento de que esta mejorará.

Pero Kanon jamás estaba presente, de hecho recordaba que cuando llegó al Santuario solo lo vio una vez y fue peleando con Saga precisamente, después de eso se enteró que ya estaba encerrado en la prisión de roca por alta traición al Santuario. No podría predecir sus movimiento basándose en el conocimiento de su enemigo tendría que pensar en otra forma de adelantarse a Kanon.

No lo creería capaz de acercarse a la diosa porque creía que el gemelo conservaba algo de respeto por la vocera de los dioses aun así valdría la pena mantenerse cerca del Edificio Principal del Santuario, especialmente la Sala de Audiencias.

—Kanon, eres un enigma para mi… —decía sin dejar de mirar el techo buscando más respuestas a las preguntas que tenía sobre el más joven de los gemelos.

Se puso de pie preparándose para salir y esperar el regreso de la diosa, quien había pasado los últimos días yendo al Hospital visitando al Señor Solo, a aquel a quien Kanon llamaba "Principito" por razones que, igualmente, no conocía y odiaba ignorar. Vistió la armadura dorada y salió de la Octava casa para bajar a Virgo y hablar con Shaka; todas las casas arriba de Escorpión estaban desocupadas y no tenía sentido ir para allá.

—Shaka —cuando llegó a Virgo se encontró a su compañero en medio de su meditación matutina, se sintió apenado por haber sido inoportuno—, lamento interrumpirte. Volveré en otro momento.

—Espera Milo, estaba a punto de terminar con mi meditación, ¿qué necesitas? —respondió cortésmente.

—Es sobre la diosa, ¿tienes alguna noticia de ella?

—Ya lleva dos días en el Hospital pendiente del estado del Empresario herido. Mu me informó a través de su cosmos que, probablemente, ella vuelva aquí por la tarde o por la noche. No debemos preocuparnos por la salud del Empresario, quien se hace la victima para que la Diosa esté a su lado o eso me ha dicho Mu.

—Genial… —dijo Milo algo fastidiado por la actitud del famoso Empresario.

—Sea como sea, la diosa se encuentra bien ya que el Empresario le tiene muchas consideraciones pese a su estado —Shaka caminó hacia la puerta de la casa de Virgo seguido de Milo quien no estaba del todo convencido con las palabras de su colega— ella es una diosa y aquel hombre parece ser un caballero después de todo.

— ¿No crees que esté en peligro sabiendo que el Asistente que envió la nota esté ahí también? —dijo Milo insistente tratando de que Shaka captara que se trataba de algo evidente.

—El asisten dijo que el Empresario no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido en aquella batalla, sería tonto de su parte revelar algo de eso imprudentemente al Empresario, quiero creer que no dirá una sola palabra por el bienestar de su jefe así como le permitirá a la diosa estar ahí porque al Empresario le hace feliz su presencia.

Milo captó el mensaje de Shaka y trató de convencerse de que todo estaba bien y no había porque preocuparse y si algo llegaba a pasar Mu estaría al lado de ella y les informaría de lo ocurrido.

—Bien, me quedo con tus palabras —dijo al fin resignado.

—No te preocupes Milo, mejor ocúpate en encontrar a Kanon y traerlo aquí para que se presente a la Audiencia con la diosa en cuanto ella vuelva.

—Eso haré —Milo salió de la casa de Virgo pensando que Shaka tenía razón, la mejor manera de ayudar a la diosa era llevando a Kanon ante su presencia directamente, sabía donde se escondía y lo llevaría arrastrándolo de los cabellos de ser necesario.

Ya había cruzado las primeras casas hasta llegar a Aries cuando lo vio aproximarse a él; reconoció su silueta y el azul de sus cabellos. Kanon iba por el camino totalmente despreocupado y con una desfachatez que Milo encontró chocante.

—Es increíble que tengas los pantalones para venir hasta acá por cuenta propia —comentó el escorpión dorado sin dar crédito al cinismo de Kanon.

—Seré honesto contigo aprovechando que no hay nadie más aquí —comenzó a decir Kanon sin rodeos—: No solo vine a ver a la diosa, estaba interesado en conversar contigo antes, sabes.

— ¿Por qué necesitas hablar conmigo antes? —Milo lo miró algo perplejo porque no se esperaba esas palabras.

—Me resultas interesante, debo confesar que no había tenido el placer de hablar contigo antes y… desde el día en que fuiste a mi cabaña te he tenido muy presente.

— ¿Qué…? —Milo lo miró fijamente sin entender ¿acaso aquel hombre estaba interesado en él? Había ido hasta el peñasco a aclarar sus ideas y, de paso, a hacerle ver a Kanon que se estaba comportando estúpidamente no fue hasta allá a coquetearle de ninguna forma— Me parece que estás confundido —Milo se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo con severidad—, ni siquiera me conoces Kanon. Solo hablamos en esa ocasión.

— ¿Crees que estoy confundido? —Kanon no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se veía atractivo cuando estaba molesto— No estoy confundido y sé bien que no te conozco y… quisiera aprovechar mi estadía aquí para conocerte mejor —el gemelo fue claro en sus intensiones y no dudó en dejárselas saber—, te encuentro muy atractivo sabes.

—Esto no tiene sentido… estás diciendo tonterías —Milo llegó a creer que esas palabras no era más que parte de alguna estrategia retorcida de Kanon. Sí, eso debía ser ya que ese repentino interés carecía de fundamentos—. Parece que no estás pensando claramente.

—Al contrario Milo, tengo muy claro que siento un interés autentico por ti.

—Es una pena —dijo el escorpión resuelto— porque tu no me interesas en lo absoluto —la sonrisa de Kanon se había borrado sin embargo no dejaban de observarse fijamente—; el único interés que yo pudiera sentir por ti es el que siente un escorpión por su víctima, nada más. Lo único que quiero es llevarte ante la diosa y, si ella me lo permite, darte una paliza que recordarás por el resto de tus días.

—Luces radiante cuando estás molesto —Kanon parecía haber ignorado sus palabras, estaba a punto de llamar a Shaka con su cosmos pero quería resolverlo por él mismo sin tener que recurrir a sus demás colegas— hay un brillo especial en tus ojos cuando te enojas.

—Solo sabes decir estupideces —estaba a punto de atacarlo con la aguja escarlata cuando en ese momento sintió el cosmos de Aioria aproximarse a toda velocidad, en ese momento se sintió feliz de que viniera a reforzarlo.

— ¡Milo!

—Llegó el leoncito dorado, ¡que fastidio! —Kanon miro con gran molestia la intervención de Aioria.

—Somos dos contra uno —puntualizó Airoria sin apartar su mirada de Kanon—, no podrás derrotarnos tan fácilmente.

— ¿Tú crees que no?

Kanon se estaba preparando para atacar pero los dos santos de oro si eran oponentes de cuidado, quería hablar con Milo sin ser molestados por nadie pero la repentina aparición de Aioria lo complicaba todo y pelear con ambos solo lo empeoraría más, ¿qué hacer? Sabía que no iban a matarlo solo presentarlo con la diosa.

—Hay unas cárceles justo detrás de la gran estatua de Atena —comenzó a decir el león dorado—, podríamos encerrarlo ahí mientras la diosa vuelve y vigilarlo.

—Esa me parece una buena alternativa —respondió Milo apartando la mirada de Kanon, en ese momento no deseaba mirarlo a los ojos— hay que llevarlo ahí.

Aldebarán y Shaka aparecieron también sintiendo el alboroto de los cosmos de todos los presentes, para el gran Aldebarán no fue difícil someter a Kanon y entre todos lo llevaron a las cárceles detrás del edificio Principal del Santuario. Aquellas cárceles eran especiales porque solo estaban reservadas a altos traidores a la Diosa, no tenían ventanas tan solo se trataba de una fila de celdas en el interior de una cueva provistas de gruesos barrotes y una única puerta cuyo acceso sería vigilado por cada caballero presente.

—Nos turnaremos para monitorearlo —comentó Shaka.

Quizás hablar con Milo iba a ser más sencillo ya que estaría pendiente de la guardia que fuera a cubrir y no habría nadie más molestándolos. Al final resultaría que estar encerrado no sería del todo malo. Milo cubriría la guardia nocturna esa noche relevando a Aioria.

Tenía que ser paciente.

Milo no dejaba de mirar el techo de la habitación mientras esperaba su turno para hacer guardia en aquella cárcel secreta. Sabía que aquel lugar estaba destinado a cierto tipo de criminales al Santuario, a diferencia de Cabo Sounion ahí podrían vigilar a Kanon de cerca y no solo esperar a que la marea acabara con él.

Pero había algo más que no lo dejaba en paz: las palabras de Kanon dichas antes de su encierro, el que le dijera que estaba interesado en él era algo que trataba de sacarse de la cabeza pero no podía tan fácilmente, hasta el momento nadie le había dicho algo así ya que, por lo general, era él quien solía decirlas y se las había dicho a Camus en el pasado.

—No solo estoy interesado en ti, de verdad me gustas —aquello se lo había dicho a Camus cuando ambos eran jóvenes aún, el recién nombrado Santo de Acuario acaba de volver de Siberia y Milo lo había tomado por sorpresa aunque no fue rechazado.

Ahora, muchos años después era Kanon quien le decía esas mismas palabras, la peor parte era que Milo ignoraba con que intensiones se las decía; algo en su interior no cesaba de repetirle que solo era un plan para quebrarlo y derrotarlo fácilmente, si aquello era cierto debía tener cuidado con las palabras del gemelo.

—No tengo porque preocuparme, solo es un bocón que no mide lo que dice —se decía Milo para reforzar esa idea.

Al salir de la habitación vio que la noche estaba muy entrada, era momento de ir a las cárceles secretas a cubrir la guardia nocturna.

Kanon esperó pacientemente a que Milo llegará, sabía que el escorpión entraría a anunciarle que lo vigilaría de cerca, parecía ser tan predecible que era divertido.

—Milo…

La puerta de la entrada de la cárcel se abrió en ese momento, Kanon estaba encerrado en la celda al final del largo, oscuro y húmedo pasillo apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas aunque no lograban disipar la oscuridad que reinaba ahí dentro.

—Escúchame Kanon —Milo se paro delante de la celda mirándolo fijamente.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo sonriente y confiado ya que pudo predecir que haría Milo.

—No sé qué pretendes pero… no caeré en tu jueguito —el escorpión se veía algo molesto pero muy decidido, Kanon pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos como si estos fueran los de un gato que vaga en medio de la noche; tenían ese brillo del que se estaba enamorando.

—No sabes cómo me gustan tus ojos —se acercó a la reja para mirarlo más de cerca—, tienen un brillo que no había conocido hasta ahora.

—Cierra la boca… —Milo no dijo más y se encaminó a la puerta para salir de ahí ya que la humedad lo estaba sofocando.

—Estaba recordando el día en que te vi por primera vez —comenzó a decir el gemelo, Milo se detuvo y lo miró de reojo—; siempre me he preguntado que te paso en la cabeza que la llevabas vendada y porque tu maestro no te dejaba salir de la octava casa.

Milo regresó y lo miro de frente sin decir nada. Ya tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta que parecía perseguirlo por todo el Santuario, una respuesta que no diera lugar a más preguntas al respecto sobre ese tema que había enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria.

—Si tanto quieres saber… solo fue un accidente —respondió sin importancia— caí de un barranco y me hice el golpe contra las rocas. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y quién te puso esos vendajes?

—Fue mi maestro —no dijo nada más y salió de la cárcel cerrando la puerta.

Kanon se quedo callado ya que no se esperaba que Milo fuera a responder esa pregunta y menos de esa forma tan directa, lo dejo sin palabras.

El escorpión salió de la cárcel, tras poner el candado a la puerta de metal miro el cielo por un momento, no sabía que odiaba más: La enorme boca de Kanon o que le hubiera preguntado aquello que tanto odiaba y, lo cual no estaba dispuesto a responder ya que había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para poderlo olvidar. Se tocó la nuca buscando los restos de aquel terrible golpe, su respuesta había sido elaborada tras muchos días de pensar en qué decir para que nadie hiciera más preguntas. No le había contado a nadie sobre ese golpe ni cómo es que se lo hizo realmente y no comenzaría a hacerlo en ese momento.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Miles de disculpas por la tardanza en este capítulo. Había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo y apenas hace poco lo recuperé, además me estaba enfocando en otras historias. Prometo no tardarme tanto y concluir esta historia en breve.

Gracias por leer. :D


	5. La historia jamás contada

Vuelta de hoja

.

**5**

**La historia jamás contada**

.

.

"_Look at me  
There's nothing left but silent epitaphs_

_Look at me (look at me you motherfucker)  
If you could see what I see I know that you would hate me_" —Theater of tragedy.

.

.

Milo estaba afuera de la cárcel viendo fijamente la enorme puerta de metal que estaba cerrada con un gran y pesado candado de hierro, dentro se encontraba Kanon en una fría celda sin nada de luz ni comida sin embargo esas carencias no parecían importarle al traidor, simplemente estaba más interesado en quererlo confundir con su fingido interés. El escorpión desconfiaba de él absolutamente ya que recién había visto que no era de confianza y solo trataba de manipular las cosas para su beneficio lo cual fastidiaba mucho al joven ocupante de la octava casa.

Lanzó un suspiro de fastidio por tener que estar ahí vigilando a que ese sujeto no fuera a escaparse o, peor aún, a hacer algo demasiado tonto y los fuera a poner a todos en aprietos, puesto que, ya sabían de lo que era capaz; Kanon no tenía limites.

—Kanon no es más que un dolor de cabeza, debería entrar en la celda y patearle el trasero hasta dejarlo dócil como un gatito —lanzó una risita ante esos pensamientos aunque sabía que no podía entrar ahí a menos que le fuera necesario.

Por su parte Kanon estaba sentado en el frio suelo de la celda con la espalda recargada en la pared, el que Milo hubiera sido tan directo en responderle aquella pregunta no le había gustado del todo; el motivo de haberle preguntado la razón de su herida en la cabeza era simplemente para hacerle la plática y poder pasar con él un tiempo para conocerlo mejor y para dejarle ver que le gustaba realmente, pero por lo poco que conocía a Milo seguramente estaría pensando que aquella declaración de interés es una farsa.

Tenía que hacerle ver que iba en serio, no era la primera vez que sentía interés por alguien, en el pasado el pequeño Sorrento de Siren fue objeto de una adoración platónica que no podía compartir con nadie, soñaba con hacer suyo al joven flautista que había traído desde aquel pueblo en Italia; sin embargo el joven Sorrento estaba demasiado enamorado de su propio jefe: El Emperador de los Mares. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él contra el mismo Poseidón en persona? Ninguna ciertamente, aun así no perdió oportunidad de meterse con los demás marinos.

Más sin embargo solo experimentó placer físico con cada uno de ellos y lo que sentía ahora por Milo no era solo físico, estaba seguro de que iba más allá de una simple atracción sexual provocada por el constante rechazo del joven escorpión.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo que venga aquí para poder hablar con él? —Pensaba Kanon una y otra vez, bastaría con llamarlo pero se daría cuenta enseguida de lo que pretendía y no se quedaría a conversar aunque… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?— ¡Milo, ven un momento! ¿Puedes venir un momento? —no había respuesta y nadie abría la puerta, lo llamó varias veces sin resultado.

Finalmente a Milo no le interesaba acercarse a Kanon, lo peor era que tampoco le daba oportunidad alguna de demostrarle nada, lanzó un suspiro tratando de resignarse a que jamás podría tener algo con aquel joven, ahora lo tenía más que claro.

Miró fijamente la antorcha que iluminaba pobremente el lugar trataba de encontrar un poco de consuelo a su creciente mala suerte: sus planes frustrados, siempre bajo la sombra del loco de Saga, no fue el aspirante a la armadura y ahora el rechazo de Milo. Pese a las apariencias Kanon solía deprimirse con facilidad además se hacía el duro para aparentar pero no lo era tanto.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Milo apareció en ese instante mirándolo gravemente.

— ¿Qué quieres, por qué me llamaste?

—No es nada —Kanon no tenía nada más que decirle, es más no quería verlo y prefería que se fuera.

— ¿Seguro? —Milo estaba a punto de marcharse de nuevo, tal vez valdría la pena intentar hablar con él una vez más.

—Espera… creo que estás siendo demasiado grosero conmigo cuando yo solo he intentado hablarte educadamente. Todos aquí lo son, de hecho.

—Y ¿Cómo pretendes que se te trate cuando no has ocasionado más que problemas? No me vengas con que no eres un criminal porque lo eres Kanon.

—Hay tantas cosas sobre mí que ignoras que solo hablas al aire —esta vez estaba ofendido por las palabras de Milo, quien no se tomaba la molestia de conocer todos los hechos antes de juzgar—, no sabes nada de mi Milo; tú no tienes idea de lo que es ser el segundo hijo, el segundo aspirante a la misma armadura sin oportunidad de obtenerla. Todo lo que hice fue para resaltar sobre la sombra de mi hermano y demostrarles a todos que yo también valgo, ¿entiendes? Yo nací en un viejo edificio a medio derrumbar en el centro de la ciudad, mi madre era una jovencita drogadicta que ni siquiera supo que tuvo hijos y de no haber sido por nuestra capacidad de supervivencia habríamos muerto enseguida. Así que no me tomes a la ligera.

Milo lo observó fijamente sin decir nada, ciertamente no conocía la historia de Kanon pero la falsa autocompasión era algo que no toleraba de nadie, en especial de aquellos a quienes les gusta hacerse las víctimas.

—Tienes razón en algo —dijo al fin relajando su postura y mirada—: no conocía tu historia, supongo que es por eso que te gusta actuar como si nada te importara pero creo que no es razón para usar todo eso como justificación y ocasionar problemas a los demás, especialmente a la diosa. Si las cosas te salieron mal Kanon sería bueno que pensaras en que te equivocaste y corrigieras el camino.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que fueras de esos a los que les gusta dar discursos motivadores como ese —respondió con sarcasmo.

—No es un discurso que inventé para aburrirte Kanon. Esas palabras me las dijo mi maestro y seguro que a ti también te las debieron decir una y mil veces.

—Fedra no solía dar discursos como ese, a ella le gustaba dar lecciones para que aprendieras mejor las cosas; sin embargo yo sigo molesto con Saga y con todos por lo que tuve que vivir en la cárcel de Cabo Sounion, créeme que jamás sabrás lo que es ese tipo de sufrimiento —ahora estaba tratando de que Milo se pusiera en sus zapatos, de que viera las cosas como él y tal vez así podría despertar la empatía del escorpión dorado que no dejaba de mirarlo inquisitivamente.

Milo no sabía que pensar ante todas las palabras de Kanon, solo sabía una cosa: que la definición de sufrimiento variaba de persona a persona, él había sufrido por Camus al igual que Kanon durante su encierro, tal vez no en las mismas proporciones pero era sufrimiento al fin y al cabo.

—Déjame contarte una historia —comenzó a decir Milo recargándose en la pared a un lado de la antorcha que iluminaba el pasillo, Kanon lo miraba fijamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima—: En el lugar donde yo vivía se contaba de una familia que tenía varios hijos, cuatro en total, y estos se llevaban varios años entre sí.

No vivían mal, tenían lo necesario para estar bien: los hijos iban a la escuela, el padre salía a su trabajo todas las mañanas y la madre se quedaba en casa haciendo las actividades que cualquier ama de casa haría; para el mundo no eran una familia perfecta pero mostraban tener cierta estabilidad que algunas personas de allá afuera envidiaban.

El más pequeño de los hijos ignoraba muchas cosas sobre el mundo y la maldad que hay en él porque su vida giraba alrededor de la escuela, los juegos al aire libre con sus hermanos y ser consentido por su mamá. Sin embargo una noche no puede dormir y sale de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos. Mientras va por el pasillo para poder llegar a la escalera escucha un ruido proveniente de la habitación de sus padres, obviamente se acerca para ver qué sucede y sin querer encuentra la puerta emparejada, entonces mira lo que pasa en la habitación y su corazón da un vuelco al ver aquella grotesca escena, no da crédito a lo que sus ojos miran ni a lo que sucede ahí dentro.

— ¿Qué sucedió Milo? —Preguntó Kanon impactado por aquel relato— Dímelo.

—Su madre, la mujer que más lo amaba en el mundo está siendo violada por el padre y el hijo mayor —los ojos de Milo mostraban un enojo que Kanon no había visto hasta ahora, narrar aquello le estaba doliendo y él no sabía qué decir o cómo comportarse así que se quedó callado mientras Milo hablaba—, el hijo más pequeño retrocede asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando pero su madre lo alcanza a mirar en medio de su agonía mientras llora y no solo lo vio ella también fue visto por el padre y el hermano más grande.

El pequeño entiende que fue malo ver aquello y corre de regreso a su habitación escondiéndose debajo de la cama creyendo que ahí estaría seguro pero no puede dejar de llorar por lo que acababa de ver y más aun no puede sacarse de la cabeza los ojos de su madre, del sufrimiento al que estaba siendo sometida desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de dormirse y olvidar aquello.

A partir de ese día no puede mirar a su padre a los ojos; los odia con todo su corazón a él y a su hermano, el más grande. El niño desea que el padre desaparezca del mundo y evitarle ese sufrimiento a su madre quien tiene que actuar con normalidad delante de los demás hijos, de los vecinos y de la gente en general; pero las lágrimas y el dolor no son cosas que se puedan esconder y por más que intenta ser fuerte había momentos en que se quebraba y lloraba largo rato. El hijo más pequeño siempre estaba con ella tratando de hacerla sonreír puesto que no puede hacer gran cosa para evitarle todo ese sufrimiento.

Sin embargo el padre se da cuenta de que el hijo más pequeño sabe demasiado, en ese momento era controlable porque era joven pero una vez que creciera relevaría a toda la gente el oscuro secreto, a los demás hermanos, a los vecinos y a quien quisiera escucharlo; el hijo más pequeño es una amenaza y no puede quedarse en la casa.

Una tarde, tras volver de la escuela, el niño se encuentra jugando con sus dos hermanos y de la nada su padre comienza a perseguirlo por la casa, al principio cree que están jugando pero los ojos del padre revelan una molestia, un enojo que el niño no conocía. Mientras tanto el mayor de los hermanos sujeta a la madre y trata de taparle la boca para que no haga ruido.

Entonces el padre mete al hijo al auto y lo duerme dándole a oler una sustancia fuerte; pierde el conocimiento y cuando por fin logra despertar se da cuenta de que están sobre la carretera cerca de unos bosques frondosos probablemente a muchos kilómetros de casa, quien sabe porque el padre no le dice a donde van, lo hace que se siente en el auto y no diga nada.

Finalmente, llegan a un lugar muy apartado de la civilización donde solo hay bosques por donde miraras, el pequeño niño está muy asustado porque no sabe que hará su padre con él, ve que el padre se acerca al auto para bajarlo y el corazón está por explotarle del miedo, de terror, de lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacerle.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el niño Milo?

—El padre se lo llevó a lo profundo del bosque, aun estaba aturdido por la sustancia que le dio a oler para dormirlo y no puede caminar bien tampoco sintió cuando el padre lo colocó sobre una piedra plana como la superficie de una cama; lo único que el niño alcanza a ver es que el padre toma una roca de buen tamaño y la azota contra su cabeza una y otra vez. El niño llora pidiendo por su vida pero el padre no escucha sus suplicas solo siente el golpe con la roca en su cabeza.

—Lo golpeó en la cabeza hasta cansarse y se marchó de ahí dejando al niño a su suerte, si sobrevivía o no ya no era su responsabilidad ni su problema —Milo se quedó callado por un momento antes de continuar—. Créeme Kanon que no eres el único que ha sufrido, a muchas otras personas les ha tocado una suerte igual o peor que la tuya y no lograrás ganarte mi simpatía haciéndote la victima cuando yo conozco esta historia.

—Vaya… no había pensado de esa manera, ¿tú conociste a ese niño?

—Sí, yo lo conocí —respondió Milo en un tono más relajado—, eso fue hace mucho.

— ¿Sabes qué paso con su madre y con sus hermanos?

—Según supe, un tiempo después su madre se quito la vida y el padre fue asesinado por sus mismos hijos, los cuales se marcharon de ahí después de eso.

—No puedo decir que sea un relato agradable, pero me gustó escuchar tus palabras —dijo Kanon de la forma más honesta que pudo—, yo no hubiera sabido que hacer de haber estado en el lugar de aquel niño, creía que me había ido mal pero… mi madre jamás fue cruel pese a que estaba drogada todo el tiempo aunque el no tener que comer o que vestir tampoco es agradable.

—Tampoco sirve de nada tener lujos y ropa bonita si tienes padres como los de la historia —acotó Milo mirando a Kanon más relajado y por un momento esbozó una sonrisa.

Había una pregunta que Kanon quería hacer pero no se atrevía ahora que, por fin, había logrado que Milo se abriera un poco y charlara con él.

—Ya debo irme, mañana llegará la Diosa Atena. Debes hablar con ella, sería grosero de tu parte no hacerlo —Milo le hablaba con un tono más suave de voz, de alguna forma lo que Kanon quería pudo cumplirse ya que el joven escorpión había dejado de ser tajante y cortante.

—Hablaré con ella. Gracias por pasar un momento aquí conmigo —dijo Kanon suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

—De nada.

Milo salió de la cárcel dejando a Kanon pensando en muchas cosas y la más importante: ¿sería Milo el pequeño niño de la historia? Si lo pensaba con calma las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban a la perfección pero no quería preguntárselo ya que podría molestarse y no era el momento para hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Por su parte Milo, no quería confesarse que se sentía con un peso menos en su espalda, era la primera vez que narraba su historia a alguien y sorpresivamente había sido a Kanon, ni siquiera Camus conocía esa parte de su vida ya que cuando se conocieron Milo ya estaba en el Santuario en vías de recuperación mientras que Camus era un recién llegado.

Cuando le hizo esa misma pregunta: "Y ¿qué te paso en la cabeza?" dio la misma respuesta de siempre "tuve un accidente, me caí". ¿Cómo decir que su padre había tratado de matarlo? Para poder dar esa explicación tendría que haber narrado toda la parte ocurrida con su madre y, si bien no la recordaba del todo, tampoco le gustaba ponerse a pensar demasiado en esas cosas; lamentaba lo ocurrido con su madre porque ella se merecía una mejor vida sin embargo cuando volvió a su vieja casa y supo cual fue el destino de su progenitor no pudo evitar alegrarse.

Lo tenía merecido.

Ahora era Kanon el primero en saberlo y parece que el relato tuvo algún efecto en él porque cambio el tono al terminar de escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué le dije todo esto a Kanon? —pensaba Milo sin entender.

Solo sabía que acababa de crear un vínculo con el gemelo sin querer.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Ironías de la vida pero la continuación la tenía en la punta de la lengua y era mejor redactarla de una vez; he aquí mi historia sobre cómo pudieron ser los orígenes de Milo, bueno una parte. Espero les esté gustando, gracias por leer.


End file.
